


lost context

by awesomeimportantirondad (awsomeimportantfan)



Series: Context? [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Misunderstandings, No Spoilers, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awsomeimportantfan/pseuds/awesomeimportantirondad
Summary: Peter overhears Tony talking to Rhodey and gets it all wrong.





	lost context

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that fluent in english.  
> So if you find any mistakes I will be grateful if you inform me so I can correct them.  
> Anyway. Enjoy reading.

“Hey Happy. How's it going? Anything new?” All Happy does as a response is sighing and telling Peter for the 100th time to “Stop talking you know we don't need to make conversation.” “Yes. But do you know what Mister Stark want's from me? Why are you bringing me to the tower?” “I don't know.” That's all Peter gets from Happy before he moves the partition between the drivers seat and the backroom of the car up.

 

When Peter arrives at the tower he greetes everyone in his line of sight. He did that every time he went to the tower but he was just as excited as the first time. Standing in the elevator and chatting with Friday, Peter learns he is supposed to meet Rhodey today for the first time. As soon as he hears that his nerves are going crazy and he's shaking slightly. When he arrives on the floor of Mister Stark's lab he can already hear two voices. “So I'm his uncle now or what? He may call me Uncle Rhodey.” “Haha. Very funny. He's not… Ugh. I swear to you! He's like the most annoying child ever! He gets super jealous all the time and then he's just useless!”

 

Peter takes a shocked step back and his eyes suddenly feel wet. So that's what Mister Stark really thinks about him? He can't… He has to go… he can't meet anybody right now. Peter turns as fast as he can and leaves the tower in a rush. Soon he's in his suit on the way home, where he buries himself in his bed and lets himself cry freely.

 

It doesn't take long til his phone makes a sound signaling an incoming message

_> Is everything okay kiddo? Friday tells me you already left the building? Got the jitters for meeting Rhodey?<_

Peter knows he needs to answer something to show Mister Stark that he's okay. That he isn't mad because Mister Stark is right. He is annoying and he is useless. But he had kind of hoped Mister Stark saw him as his protege, his kid, just as Peter saw Mister Stark as his dad. Peter's lucky he didn't accidentally called him that.

_> I'm fine. Sorry. Forgot I had to do something important.<_

_> That sounds like a lie, but okay. You coming over tomorrow then?<_

_> It will probably take long so I don't think I'll have time to come over.<_

_> You sure you're okay?<_

_> Sure<_

_> Aha. You can talk to me if I did something. You know that right?<_

_> Everything's fine<_

Mister Stark stops responding after this. So Peter goes back to moping in his bed.

 

About two hours later the doorbell rings and Peter can hear May talking. Then he hears Mister Starks voice and his steps coming closer and his heartbeat getting louder and soon he can smell the typical smell of oil and grease and just Mister Stark. Not long after, he can feel the bed sinking down from someone sitting on it. Then he can feel a hand in his hair and looks up to where Mister Stark is. He has a soft smile on his lips but his eyes seem kind of sad.

“You know Friday can play the footage back, right? Why didn't you tell me what you heard?” Peter sniffs and his eyes fill with tears again. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you.”

Mister Stark makes soothing sounds and moves Peter till he can hug him while still playing with his locks. It takes it's time but soon Peter's calm enough so Mister Stark can talk again “I know what you heard and I assure you that's not what I said. Or… I mean it is what I said. But you're missing the context. I didn't say that about you. To be honest you came just in the wrong moment. It's kind of funny actually. It's like a perfect misunderstanding. I can show you.” With these words he takes his Starkphone on which a video is waiting to be played. Once Mister Stark has Peters attention he clicks Play so the video starts playing.

It's Mister Starks workshop. Mister Rhodey and Mister Stark are sitting on two different couches in one corner of the room. They are talking. Based on the conversation it has to be shortly before Peter arrived.

 

“Really Rhodey. You won't believe how smart he actually is. I think he's even smarter than me. And more than that he's just really kind. The kindest person anyone could ever meet. And you know that's something special coming from me. Trust me. You'll love him.” “You're his adopted father now? I saw you pinning his repord card to your fridge. Don't even try to deny it. You're his father. So I'm his uncle now or what? He may call me Uncle Rhodey.” “Haha. Very funny. He's not…” While Mister Stark was talking Dum-E approached with a cup of coffee with oil in it, Peter could see him preparing it in the background. Just then he reaches Mister Stark and dumps the whole cup of coffee right on Mister Stark who stopped talking and now says those dreadful words Peter heard earlier: “Ugh. I swear to you! He's like the most annoying child ever! He gets super jealous all the time and then he's just useless!”

These exact words, that hurt Peter this much… weren't even about him. Mister Stark was talking about Dum-E!

 

Hot shame flashes through Peter. But Mister Stark just smiles softly again and hugs Peter tighter. “I would never say such awful things about you. I know Rhodey's kind of right about the whole father thing. You had me super worried there, Pete. … What do you say? Ice cream with your old man and your new Uncle Rhodey?” There's a light layer of uncertanity in Mister Stark's eyes. But besides that just warmth. A smile spreads on Peters face. “Sure thing… Dad.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first part.  
> The second part is completed!  
> You can read it in the series


End file.
